


Il cacciatore di tesori

by purpleblow



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: Una piccola avventura che vede protagonisti Zack e Yuffie in cerca di inestimabili tesori.





	Il cacciatore di tesori

Era bello e per nulla snervante girovagare lungo le Slums di Midgar: lì nessuno faceva caso al fatto che una bambina di nove anni se ne stesse in giro da sola, ma anzi era persino normale vedere dei bimbi piccoli scorrazzare per le vie dissestate e cosparse di rottami ai lati di esse.

Certo che, per quanto i suoi nervi ringraziassero l'indifferenza delle persone, che peraltro considerava decisamente un punto importante, era certa che mai e poi mai avrebbe voluto vivere in un luogo del genere. Che razza di vita conduceva uno che non poteva manco vedere il cielo sopra la propria testa? E il mare? A lei bastava uscire dal proprio villaggio e fare pochi chilometri per ritrovarsi a immergere i piedi nell'acqua cristallina dell'oceano, nonostante fosse sconsigliato visto che la guerra era da poco finita e i pericoli potevano essere ancora in agguato, ma a Yuffie questo non importava affatto. Meglio morire e godersi la libertà piuttosto che rintanarsi al sicuro di quella prigione che era – o almeno Godo avrebbe voluto fosse così per tenerla al sicuro – la pagoda.

Ed era proprio per questo suo fare ribelle e bisognoso di sentirsi priva di catene che la principessa di Wutai si trovava lontana migliaia di chilometri dal suo paese, a vivere avventure che un bimbetto qualsiasi della sua età nemmeno si sognava.

Era arrivata a Midgar il giorno prima sfruttando le sue doti per affrontare quel viaggio in tutta comodità, trovando un posticino alla Casa Verde dove si spacciò per un'orfana delle Slums in modo da poter riposare un po' prima di ripartire la mattina all'alba, nel tentativo di portare a termine la propria ricerca.

Non doveva essere difficile riuscire a trovare quel SOLDIER idiota visto che prima di arrivare a lui, quella serie di email spazzatura finivano nella casella di posta del proprio telefono e nessuna di esse ancora le aveva dato notizie che la sua breve pausa dal lavoro fosse terminata.

Quando era partita da Wutai lo aveva fatto per seguire lui, trovando in Zack la vittima perfetta per i suoi piani diabolici: attirarlo con email false che lo avrebbero costretto a recuperare i mirabolanti tesori scoperti negli archivi telematici della ShinRa e che poi lei gli avrebbe sottratto da sotto il naso una volta sconfitti i pericoli circostanti – e non perché non fosse in grado di combattere quei mostri lei stessa, figurarsi!

A forza di camminare i passi l'avevano portata fino a una chiesa isolata in quello che doveva essere il Settore 5 e senza pensarci due volte si era addentrata nascondendosi dietro ad alcune macerie, quando in lontananza scorse una ragazza che indossava un vestito azzurro e bianco che sistemava alcuni fiori in un carrello e, udite udite!, l'idiota di un SOLDIER che la stava aiutando. Dunque quello era il momento giusto!

Senza esitare tirò fuori il telefono dalla piccola sacca che portava con sé e con le piccole e esili dita veloci scrisse una breve email che inviò a Zack, dove lo avvertiva di aver scoperto un tesoro di inestimabile valore appena fuori Midgar e che voleva fosse proprio lui a recuperarlo date le sue doti di combattente formidabile – piccola, falsa leccaculo – che il potentissimo, ma al momento ferito 'cacciatore di tesori' non poteva recuperare da solo.

Certo era davvero credibile un messaggio del genere, soprattutto perché proveniva da uno sconosciuto che gli regalava le proprie informazioni riguardo a tale tesoro, ma Yuffie era più che convinta del proprio lampo di genio e ovviamente non ci badò, ma anzi, si arrabbiò pure quando vide che il cretino, letta l'email, rimise il telefono in tasca e continuò a chiacchierare con la tizia che indossava quel fiocco rosa zuccheroso sulla testa.

E no. Nessuno osava ignorare Yuffie, tanto meno un SOLDIER stupido e incapace come quello.

Così, con aria piccata e un cipiglio minaccioso si affrettò a raggiungere i due ragazzi che, vedendo quel piccolo tornado pararglisi di fronte, in un primo momento sussultarono.

« Senti un po', » ringhiò la ragazzina, puntando un dito contro il moro che, dal canto suo, la fissava con un sopracciglio alzato, incredulo per il fatto che quel rospo ce l'avesse con lui. « ti sembra carino ignorare messaggi importanti da parte di gente importante? »

Ci fu un istante in cui Zack rimase a osservarla con occhi sgranati, chiedendosi se nelle Slums la droga non avesse raggiunto anche i bambini, tutto ciò mentre si chiedeva dove avesse già visto quella cosetta tutta pelle ed ossa. Poi, l'illuminazione: Wutai.

E come se non bastasse, avendo capito con chi aveva a che fare, comprese che anche quella strampalata email appartenesse a lei, ma non volendo infierire decise di assecondarla.

« Oh, mi scusi per questa mia mancanza, Altezza. » disse lui, ignorando totalmente di averci azzeccato chiamandola a quel modo nonostante il suo fosse un modo scherzoso di porsi. « Vorrebbe dirmi che il potentissimo 'cacciatore di tesori' è lei? »

A quella domanda la bambina sussultò, aumentando maggiormente il cipiglio e portando entrambe le mani sui fianchi.

« Ovvio che no, vuoi scherzare? Io saprei certamente cavarmela da sola poiché sono una ninja fortissima. Vuoi vedere? » nessuno, tanto meno Zack o Aerith avrebbero osato obiettare e per quanto per ovvio che fosse il mercenario avesse ragione, finse di crederle e di sentirsi intimorito nel vederla mettersi in posa da combattimento.

Si lasciò scappare una risata quando la vide fuggire fuori dalla chiesa in un corsa sfrenata – uno scatto da vera ninja – voltandosi poi verso la ragazza per spiegarle la situazione a grandi linee. Fondamentalmente neppure lui sapeva chi fosse davvero quella ragazzina incontrata per puro caso il giorno della fine della guerra a Wutai, l'unica cosa che conosceva di lei era il caratterino tutto pepe e sfrontato con cui gli si era rivolto sin dal primo momento.

Decise di seguirla in quella follia solamente perché non le piaceva che quella bimbetta se ne andasse in giro da sola, chiedendosi che diavolo ci facesse così lontana da casa sua e se chi se ne occupava sapeva che si trovasse lì. Perché i suoi genitori o chi per lei non erano rimasti a Wutai, giusto?

« Mi raccomando Zack, fa' attenzione e assicurati che non si cacci nei guai. » disse Aerith, esortandolo a fare ciò che Yuffie chiedeva, prima di tornare a occuparsi del carrello con i fiori e premurandosi però di aggiungere un'ultima cosa con malizia. « Quando hai finito di fare il baby sitter che ne dici di tornare da queste parti? Mi piacerebbe fare un giro al mercato del Settore 5. »

Non si fosse trattato di Zack molto probabilmente neppure se ne sarebbe andato da quella chiesa, convinto dall'occhiolino sbarazzino della ragazza, ma dato che era fin troppo buono per curarsi prima di se stesso e ignorare gli altri, decise comunque di aiutare Yuffie a trovare quel fantomatico tesoro. Chissà che roba avrebbe trovato dentro a un eventuale forziere: caramelle? Moguri di pezza?

Con passo deciso si diresse fuori dalla chiesa, rivolgendo un ultimo cenno di saluto ad Aerith. Mentre si incamminava verso l'uscita di Midgar finse di non accorgersi dello scalpiccio alle proprie spalle, sbuffando una risata silenziosa all'idea che quella ragazzina, da come diceva, doveva essere una potentissima ninja: non avrebbe osato pensare all'ingloriosa fine che avrebbe fatto se al suo posto ci fosse stato un qualsiasi altro SOLDIER.

Senza farsi notare, quando i passi a tratti divenivano più silenziosi, Zack si fermava per assicurarsi che Yuffie lo stesse seguendo ancora. In fondo gli veniva naturale preoccuparsi, era pur sempre una bambina di al massimo dieci anni.

Dal canto suo la bambina sentiva di camminare a dieci metri dal terreno per quella missione che la vedeva pedinare un SOLDIER che, per quanto idiota, era pur sempre uno di quei soldati che trovavi nei libri di storia contemporanea. Se avesse raccontato quella faccenda a quegli stupidi mocciosi suoi coetanei li avrebbe fatti morire d'invidia, ne era più che sicura.

Non si curava affatto di trovarsi in un posto pericoloso e alla mercé dei mostri. In quel momento Yuffie si sentiva invincibile, al sicuro e se fosse comparsa qualche brutta sorpresa ci avrebbe pensato il 1st class SOLDIER senza che lei dovesse sporcarsi le mani.

E nel mentre lui fosse stato braccato dalle bestie lei si sarebbe occupata del tesoro. Semplice no?

Il problema però era che seguirlo in silenzio la portava ad annoiarsi e così, usando la prima scusa che le venne in mente si affiancò a Zack che, vedendola arrivare sbuffò una risata fingendosi sorpreso.

« Ma tu guarda chi si vede da queste parti! Non sai che i bambini come te dovrebbero starsene al sicuro a casa propria? » le disse con un tono divertito misto a rimprovero che, ovviamente, fece irritare Yuffie che si era sentita punta sul vivo.

« Senti, SOLDIER inutile, lascia che ti insegni un paio di cose. » borbottò quella con aria palesemente offesa. « Punto primo, non sono una bambina ma ho nove anni e sono abbastanza in gamba da cavarmela da sola, visto che sono– »

« La ninja più forte di tutta Wutai, già. Ma almeno un nome ce l'ha questa ninja rompiscatole o...? »

Yuffie rimase a guardarlo in cagnesco, soprassedendo sul fatto che quell'ignobile antipatico le avesse dato della rompiscatole, cosa chiaramente non vera e anzi, doveva ritenersi solo fortunato che gli stesse tenendo compagnia.

« Yuffie. » rispose poi, evitando di accuratamente di menzionare il cognome per non far capire all'altro che era la principessa di Wutai; non pensava ne avrebbe approfittato considerando che quel tizio non avrebbe fatto male manco a una mosca di propria volontà, ma era sempre meglio essere prudenti. « Comunque non avevo finito di elencare i punti importanti che tu, ignobile uomo senza nome, devi ascoltare attentamente. »

Zack si appuntò quell'affermazione da qualche parte nella memoria, capendo che lo scopo della ragazzina era scoprire il suo nome senza chiederlo esplicitamente. Ormai cominciava a capirla e un'idea se l'era fatta: Yuffie era completamente diversa da ogni bambino che avesse mai conosciuto e forse dipendeva proprio dal fatto che quello scricciolo avesse vissuto una guerra che le aveva già cambiato l'esistenza; non aveva paura ad affrontare viaggi lunghi e pericolosi da sola, non si faceva problemi a parlare con gli sconosciuti e insultarli, si poneva in maniera arrogante e altezzosa, ma al contempo aveva notato che cercava attenzioni e sentiva il bisogno di compagnia. Certo era ben strano che la cercasse da colui che aveva preso parte alla distruzione del suo paese, ma non volle indagare per il momento.

« L'ignobile uomo senza nome si chiama Zack e ora, piccola, che ne dici di andare avanti? » la esortò lui senza abbandonare quel suo fare ironico che lo caratterizzava e che, quella bambina gli faceva uscire spontaneamente.

« Il secondo punto era il nome e credimi, dovresti tremare al solo sentirlo perché sai, a Wutai è molto conosciuto e tutti ne hanno terrore. »

« Oh, non fatico a crederlo. » se ne uscì punzecchiandola. Chi mai non avrebbe paura di incontrare quel piccolo mostro iperattivo? Era un vulcano alto poco più di un metro con una lingua lunghissima e una parlantina infinita: un incubo insomma.

Continuarono a camminare mentre Yuffie terminava di fargli quell'elenco strampalato e senza senso, quando d'improvviso saltarono fuori tre Kalm Fang che saltarono immediatamente verso di loro, tanto che Zack afferrò la ragazzina per la vita balzando di lato in modo da schivare l'attacco.

« Yuffie, sta' lontana. » il tono serio fece morire la protesta di Yuffie sul nascere e quindi, silenziosamente rimase immobile mentre il SOLDIER sistemava il branco di mostri senza troppe difficoltà. Roba da niente per lui, in fondo era abituato a bestie ben più forti.

Andarono avanti a lungo così, alternando momenti di calma a semplici combattimenti fino a che non giunsero finalmente sul luogo dove in teoria doveva trovarsi il forziere contente il mirabolante tesoro e Zack, con i sensi all'erta, si guardava intorno in cerca sia della cassa che per individuare eventuali pericoli.

La piccola ninja trotterellava esaltatissima, scorrazzando su quella piccola spiaggia popolata da alcuni granchietti e con qualche spruzzata di verde qua e là ed era esattamente lì che andava a infilarsi in cerca del tesoro, senza badare ai rametti che le graffiavano le braccia e le gambe.

« Stai attenta, mostriciattolo. » si raccomandò lui, ben conscio che questo l'avrebbe fatta arrabbiare. « Oltretutto, sei proprio sicura che esiste questo meraviglioso tesoro? »

« Certo che esiste! E comunque non me lo sono inventato io, prenditela con il Cacciatore di tesori e con la ShinRa che dà informazioni sbagliate. » berciò quella, cominciando persino a sbuffare per il nervoso non vedendo neanche l'ombra di un forziere, una cassa o boh, uno stupido vaso che potesse contenere Guil? Materia? Gioielli?

« Oh, giusto, tu sei solo una piccola strega che tramite le vibrazioni dell'aria sa quali email mi arrivano. O magari hai una sorta di contatto mentale col Cacciatore dei tesori. » la prese in giro, facendo qualche passo verso di lei e sforzandosi di aiutarla a cercare. « In ogni caso è possibile che la ShiRa si sia tenuta per sé certe informazioni proprio perché non c'è proprio nulla da cercare. »

E in effetti quella era sicuramente la soluzione più ovvia. Perché mai non avrebbero dovuto spedirlo loro stessi in missione a caccia di tesori altrimenti?

« Dai Yuffie, rassegnati. » disse in un sospiro, sentendo lei lanciargli contro epiteti poco carini e che una bambina della sua età neppure avrebbe dovuto conoscere.

Dopo infiniti minuti di ricerca in cui non trovarono un bel niente finalmente la ragazzina si arrese e senza dire un parola si allontanò in direzione del bagnasciuga, sedendosi a fissare l'orizzonte con gli occhi lucidi.

Non avrebbe mai permesso che quel cretino la vedesse in lacrime; era arrabbiata con se stessa, detestava l'idea di aver fallito dopo essersi infiltrata nella rete della ShinRa e aver affrontato un viaggio così lungo, perché non era servito a nulla, ma sopratutto aveva fatto la figura dell'idiota con quel SOLDIER stupido.

Dal canto suo Zack rimase a osservarla da lontano, notando immediatamente che stava piangendo: quelle piccole spalle tremolanti e la testa bassa non lasciavano dubbi e nel vederla così ebbe un moto di tenerezza. In fin dei conti Yuffie era una bimba piccola, era normale che reagisse in quel modo, probabilmente anche per stanchezza considerate le migliaia di chilometri che aveva fatto per arrivare fino a Midgar.

Non ebbe cuore di lasciarla così sopraffatta dalla delusione e allora, portandosi alle sue spalle le fece cadere davanti agli occhi una sfera verde e luminosa che la ragazzina riconobbe all'istante.

La prese tra le mani, osservandola con due occhioni luminosi e increduli prima di alzarsi in piedi e voltarsi verso Zack che la guardava divertito.

« Alla fine le informazioni erano giuste e il mio contatto aveva ragione. » le disse mostrandosi entusiasta e facendo in modo di gonfiarle l'ego – e il cuore dalla felicità, sì. « Ho provato a cercare dove l'erba era più fitta, lontano dal punto indicato nel messaggio ed ecco che ho trovato questa Ice Materia. Probabilmente è stata portata lì da qualche bestia, ecco perché non era al suo posto e non l'hai trovata. »

Se l'avesse raccontata a un adulto una balla del genere sicuramente l'avrebbe preso per scemo, ma a quanto sembrava Yuffie ci aveva creduto ed era pure felice del bottino ricavato che mai avrebbe scoperto fosse in realtà un dono del SOLDIER.

« Ovviamente puoi tenerla tu, così magari se ti cacci nei guai puoi affidarti a quella, mostriciattolo. » ridacchiò lui, aspettandosi una reazione rabbiosa e alla Yuffie, continuando a infierire persino. « Cosa vuoi che me ne faccia di una Ice? Sono un SOLDIER e di quelle ne ho a quantità industriali. »

Senza alcun preavviso la piccola bestia gli mollò un calcio nello stinco – premurandosi ovviamente di colpirlo laddove lo stivale non lo copriva – che lo fece imprecare sonoramente. Sarà stata pure una mocciosa, ma ne aveva di forza!

« Sai che sei proprio stronzo? Io non mi caccio nei guai, hai capito? » si lagnò lei, guardandolo in cagnesco e sbuffando quando lo vide voltarsi di spalle e avviarsi nuovamente verso la città.

Rimase qualche istante a fissare la sua schiena prima di far scivolare lo sguardo estasiato su quella sfera verde così bella, prima di tornare a guardare Zack che senza girarsi si era fermato ad aspettarla e lei a quel punto cominciò a correre per affiancarglisi e, del tutto inaspettatamente, aggrapparsi alla sua mano che strinse con decisione nella propria.

Al SOLDIER venne da ridere per quella situazione, trovando ancora una volta quella bambina incredibilmente assurda per come, a dispetto di come si era comportata fino a quel momento con lui, si era lasciata andare a un gesto spontaneo e colmo di tenerezza.

Insieme ripresero a camminare e come prima Yuffie non smise mai di parlare e di raccontargli aneddoti improbabili della sua vita wutaiana, ma non la interruppe neppure una volta e anzi, scoprì che gli piaceva un sacco ascoltare i suoi racconti.

In quel momento Zack si rese conto che, quanto la ragazzina se ne fosse tornata a Wutai, avrebbe dovuto abituarsi alla sua assenza e sì, decisamente gli sarebbe dispiaciuto.


End file.
